


Scelus Est Annorum

by Magicaltally



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Badass, Crime, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fight Scenes, Gangs, Harry is Confused, Humor, Kinda, Like, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Punching, Romance, Slash, Violence, bad quys, blaise likes guns, draco - Freeform, draco likes money, he likes harry more, i hope you enjoy, is there a tag limit?, my first full length story, no magic, pansy can be sweet, sometimes, theo is that ass that you love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaltally/pseuds/Magicaltally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you can buy more years to your life crime is high.<br/>Draco Malfoy, son of the Serpentes leader, has never failed a mission.<br/>Harry Potter had one job- keep the years data safe.<br/>What happens when Draco manages to walk away with the data and Harry has to go on the run because he is the one charged with the crime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DRACO

**Author's Note:**

> To my sister-  
> who inspires me endlessly

Draco had one problem: his father.

If the man isn't happy with his work, Draco kindly suggests that he find someone else to do it, but sadly, he couldn't.  
Being the leader's son has it's perks of course, but sometimes Draco wished that his father could take his head out of his own ass and realize that he's not the king of Tenebris, there are other gangs out there, some of them-as much as he hates to admit- more powerful than the Serpentes.

Draco was making his way to the house, or as the members liked to call it, 'The Serpent's Lair', as there was a new job, and he was going to make sure that he gets to choose his crew this time.

Last time his father chose the crew, and Draco's positive that Lucius chose those specific members as some sort of cruel punishment, as two were new recruits and the remaining three were so drunk during the job that they could barely stand, so you really couldn't blame Draco that he shot one of them, it was only expected.

The house smelled like dirty feet and sweat, and Draco could already tell that it wasn't going to be an easy day, and that he'll probably have to cancel with that pretty blond he met at the Devil's Place-what's her name again? 

Blaise greetes Draco and told him that his father's waiting for him in his office. Blaise was the best shooter that Draco's ever met, and his only friend in the world, or really the only person that Draco didn't punch. 

The office was dark, and the place was so old that every step that Draco took the floor gave out a noise, and behind the old desk stacked with books in the middle of the room was his father.

"I need the names of the crew members that you want." Lucius said without glancing up from the folder that he was currently reading.

"I didn't know that you wanted the names so soon, father." Draco said as he sat down on the burgundy chair.

"Maybe if you paid attention to things that aren't on a womans body you would."

Draco quickly thought of the best members of the Serpentes and scribbled them on a paper that he found under a stack of books that was almost falling from the desk and gave the list to his father.

After some moment that Draco didn't get a reaction from his father he grew annoyed, "Am I going to know what the job is, then?"

Lucius glared at him, but put the folder he was reading down and took another one from the small safe behind him and handed it to Draco.

After taking a quick look Draco looked up at his father, who was looking back at him.

"Are you serious?" Draco could feel a tone of surprise in his words and quickly reprimanded himself. Malfoys don't show emotion.

"Very."

After some moments of silence Lucius went back to reading what ever it was that he was reading before, so Draco got up and left to collect his crew members.

"It's not that I'm not honoured that you chose me as part of your group, but what's the job?" Pansy asked.

"It's not a group it's a crew," Blaise laughed, not even glancing up from cleaning his gun, "Draco here doesn't like the word group."

Draco scowled but didn't say anything, he really didn't like the word group. Before he managed to say anything Theo threw a small rock at Blaise, "Shut up, Zabini."

Draco could feel a headache coming. Did he really expect to be able to do a job with these people? What was he thinking.

"If you'll be quiet I might be able to say something." 

He took out the folder, took out a picture from inside it and placed it on the table, "This is the Years Data Bank,-"

"No shit." Blaise said but as soon as he saw the look on Draco's face he mumbled an apology.

"I'll make it short for you kids," Draco said, "we're going to rob it."

As soon as he said it everyone was shocked.

"Rob the Years Data Bank?" Pansy asked incredulously, "No one's ever managed to rob that bank!"

"That's why we're going to be the first to do it." Draco said.

"Draco, mate, you know I'm willing to do a lot of stupid shit for you, but this," he let out a short laugh, "this is madness."

"I have to agree with them," Theo started, "we're never going to manage to do it without getting killed."

"Let me explain something," Draco got up, "if we don't do it my father is not going to be happy."

"Since when do you care about what your father's feeling?" Blaise asked and Theo snorted.

"I don't," he said, "but you do."

"What's in it for us?" Blaise asked, "I mean, if we do it."

"A few more years." Draco answered and it shut them all up.

"Alright then," said Pansy, "when are we going?"

"As soon as the sun sets, I suggests you start packing."

 

★ ★ ★

"So what's the plan?" Blaise asked as soon as everyone else went to pack.

"We're going to the Data Bank to get the files with the most years and their locations, and from there we'll see." Draco answered.

"This is insane."

"Good thing we're not entirely sane then," Draco smirked.

"I'm either going to die or get near immortal," said Blaise and laughed.

"You should go pack," Draco said, "and pack some extra guns too, you never know when you'll need them."

"Sure thing boss," Blaise said walking towards the exit while saluting.

"And Blaise?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Don't call me boss."

"Okay boss," he laughed and ducked to avoid the chair that Draco threw his way.

"You missed," he said, but as soon as he said it he tripped on one of the legs of the chair that broke.


	2. HARRY

Harry felt about ready to throw himself into the rail tracks just to avoid what was surely waiting for him at work.

He just knew that his boss would come up with something completely ridiculous just to ruin his day, didn't the man have something more interesting to do with his time instead of attaching himself to his workers neck and sucking the life out of them?

He once considered leaving the job, but the pay was good, and after three years of working his ass off to get this position he felt kind of sad that this is how things were turning out for him.

Honestly, the best word to describe his life was 'normal', which was what he always wanted.

Why he ever thought that being normal was a good thing he'll never know, but his life, despite the boring routine, was good- he had good friends and he was grateful to where he managed to get himself at this point, from a poor orphan to a successful young man with a bright future ahead of him, and enough years to do everything he'd ever wanted.

The moment he stepped into his office his boss came. Great.

"Potter," Fudge said while storming inside, "why didn't you bring me the data from yesterday?"

"I did," Harry said, already tired, "I left it with Percy."

Percy was Fudge's secretary, and followed his boss like a lost puppy, and sadly- also his best friend's brother.

Fudge seemed to ignore what he said and left a stack of paperwork at Harry's desk, leaving after demanding it on his desk by the end of the day.

Harry sighed and sat to get started on the pile that seemed to never end.

When his hand felt numb and his eyes were starting to burn he decided that it was a good time for a coffee break.

"Harry!"

"Hey Hermione," Harry smiled at his friend and co-worker, who was sitting next to a coffee table at the small kitchenette, with a steaming cup- probably tea- in her hands with a smile on her face.

When she saw him drinking his coffee with no sugar she cringed, "Fudge again?"

"Does he really expect that I finish with two inches of paperwork by the end of the day?"

"You know how he is, Harry," she said, "if you need help I've already finished with my paperwork for today."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry smiled, "but it's my work, don't worry about it."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Are we still on for the weekend?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said as she started washing her mug, "Raven's Bar?"

"You know it." Harry laughed.

"I'll see you later Harry," She said, walking out, "good luck with the paperwork." And with that last smile and again her offer to help, she left.

Harry decided to finish his coffee while working, so he quicky walked back to his small office and sat down, with a tired sigh for what felt like the seventh time today.

At about midnight he finished, so he got up to quickly leave the papers at Fudge's office so he could go home already.

Harry managed to get home without collapsing in the middle of the street, and for that he was grateful. It would be awfully depressing if he would injure himself in such a ridiculous way.

He took a shower that didn't seem to last long enough and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, grateful that tomorrow- or today, considering the hour- was his day off.

After getting up later than he usually would, he sat in his balcony, happy in the warm sunlight.

The street beneath him was as busy as ever, with people running around talking on their comms. The buildings were tall and reflected the light, resulting in a pretty bright view.

In the distance you could see the crime filled Tenebris, a neighbor city that everyone with half a mind would stay far away from.

A beep alerted him that someone was calling his comm.

"Harry, mate, " Came Ron's voice, "Hermione said you guys agreed on Raven's Bar?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, "you okay with that?"

"You know I am," Ron laughed.

Raven's Bar was the best place around if you asked Harry. The food was great and the alcohol even better.

Ron was talking a lot about nothing, so Harry quickly made an excuse and hung up, and decided to go out for a run.

The weather was great, warm sun with a light breeze, so he ran around the local park- the only place with real grass and trees in the city- and the only place where Harry felt the closest to free, not that it was really possible when the government decided how many years you got to live, and monitored your every move, but here was the best place Harry could pretend that he was truly free, so he savoured every moment and felt almost sad when he got home.

When he checked his comm he saw that Fudge wanted him extra early for work tomorrow to deliever the years data to the ministry, damn him, delievery's not in his job description, sadly he couldn't disagree as Fudge was known to fire people for less and sent a confirmation that he would be there.

People always told Harry that he was too naive, accepting every day as it was and not muttering a sound, but Harry was simply making sure that he would have another day, another year, something that people didn't seem to get as they always got what ever they wanted, but Harry grew up poor, his aunt and uncle never giving him more than a year at a time, saying that if he wanted another one he would have to work for it. So he did.

And if he may say so, he was quite proud of himself for never giving up,for always working harder than the day before, climbing a little closer to the top each day.

He fed Hedwig- his dog that no one could really tell what breed she was, ate some leftovers that were in his fridge and ran for a quick shower to be able sleep early if he wanted to get up on time tomorrow.

When he got to bed he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen, and not even ten minutes later he was in deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked the second chapter!  
>  -Magicaltally


	3. DRACO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit short but has everything that needed to be said right now.

"So we're just going to take it?" Pansy asked.

"That's the plan." Replied Draco.

"Are you sure your source can be trusted?" Asked Theo, "I mean, if he works for them why would he even tell you that information?"

"Trust me," Draco said with a smirk on his pale face, "he can be trusted."

The crew were walking down Tenebris, trying to find a form of transportation that could take them into the city without being too noticable, when they conveniantly found a couple- Gods know what they're doing here- getting out of an expensive looking car that would blend right in inside of the city.

 

"Maybe I should drive?" Pansy asked after they almost hit another car.

Blaise wanted to drive and he didn't take no for an answer.

"Relax Pans," said Blaise, "I got this."

"The moment you 'got this' will be the day that Pansy here will go outside with no makeup on her pretty little face." Theo said.

Pansy looked about ready to rip his eyes out with her bare hands, and Draco had no doubt that it would be an easy task considering her long, sharp and perfectly manicured nails.

"Hey no need to look so aggressive," Blaise tried to defend Theo, "we're all friends here."

Pansy snorted, "The day I'll be friends with you will be the day you 'got this'."

Theo let out a booming laugh that seemed to shake the entire vehicle.

"When you decide to stop acting like children let me know," Draco said, "we still have some things to go over."

They all quietened down and waited for Draco to start talking again.

"Good." He said and took out a paper, "This is the code that's connected to the comm that belongs to our delivery guy, we can track his location and stop him here," he pointed at an alley on the map that was in front of Blaise, "there we can't let him see us, it's a knock out and take mission."

"Wait," said Theo, "if that's all then why do you need us?"

"Because we need to also be able to get out of the city with this, and the files are made of trackable boards, and that's where Pansy comes in," he turned from his seat to look at her, "I need you to disable them, and when you do I need you," he looked at Theo, "to be in the car ready to drive."

"What about me?"

"I told you to bring your guns, didn't I?" Draco said, "You'll shoot the guy with a tranquilizing dart, hopefully before he sleeps he'll be aware enough to stop the car, if not the wall's going to stop him. And I'll be there to make sure everything goes right and maybe get a drink."

Blaise smiled, "So I get so shoot people and get a drink? Looks like a good plan."

"Speak for yourself," said Theo, "driving is exhausting."

"Good thing you're good at it then," said Draco, "it'll be easy."

"You may have just jinxed the entire mission right now." Blaise said.

"How many times do people have to tell you that superstition isn't real?" 

"Next time a black cat walks next to you I might just let it, Pans." 

★ ★ ★ 

"For how much longer are we going to wait?" Asked Blaise for what Draco thought was the tenth time.

"Until he gets here." He answered, "And if you ask that again I may just have to shoot you."

They were both waiting in the alley, Theo and Pansy were in the car that was parked around the corner, waiting for Draco's signal.

After twenty minutes of Blaise endlessly chattering Draco saw two lights.

"Quiet," he snapped at his too cheerful friend and kept paying attention to the lights heading their way.

"What?" Blaise asked but Draco shushed him with a quick stomp on his foot.

Draco's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"There he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts in the comments!  
> -Magicaltally


End file.
